Sonic High School
by TheCrazyClan
Summary: Loosely based on the High School Musical Trilogy The High School Musical franchise belongs to Disney Everything else belongs to SEGA unless otherwise stated Rated T just in case
1. Description

Amy Rose is the shy new girl with a big heart and an even bigger voice which she uses to sing sweet melodies for her friends and family.

Sonic the hedgehog is the most famous basketball player at Emerald High.

Everything changes when fate in the form of a determined rabbit brings these two very different people together on the day before school starts to sing a karaoke duet as part of a dare. They quickly find out that they have more in common then they think, including the school they go to, which is ruled by the Primas and their leader, Sally Acorn.

With Sally watching their every move, the school talent show, homecoming, and basketball playoffs fast approaching, how will their newly founded friendship and the balance and reputation of the entire school survive?


	2. Chapter 1

Amy's POV

I entered the house and all I could say was "Wow." The entire school must have been there and there was still room to move around! Plus there was a karaoke machine set up which I wanted to do so badly, but judging on the line, I wasn't going to get a chance. As I was marveling, I accidentally bumped into someone, spilling their drink on them.

"Look at what you did to my expensive, new dress!" The music stopped and all eyes were on us as the chipmunk in front of me had a mini meltdown over her light blue strapless dress, which now had a big red stain in the center. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Here let me help." I grabbed some napkins and tried wiping it up, but judging by the look on her face, she didn't want or need my help. "Ugh! Get away from my dress! You're making the stain worse!" She pushed me into someone else, and then ran off, screaming for "Sonic".

I got up and helped the person I was pushed into stand up, which was a young female rabbit (too young to be in high school). "Are you OK? I'm sorry I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes." I apologized. She giggled. "It's alright, miss. Sally was the one who pushed you into me. By the way, I haven't seen you around here... are you new?" I nodded and her eyes sparkled. "Finally someone who could help us! Tails, I found someone!" At that moment a two-tailed fox flew over with a gentle smile. "Cream, are you sure she wants to help us? I mean she looks like another Prima..." "No Tails, I'm sure this time, I can see it in her eyes!" She pointed to me and nodded. "Please at least give her a chance?" Tails sighed. "Fine, but only because you're sure-" Cream wrapped Tails in a gentle hug. "Thanks Tails! You won't regret this! Tell Sonic we found someone." Tails flew off, a slight blush on his face.

Cream's POV

I turned to the new girl. "Hello there, I'm Cream! Welcome to Emerald High, where the Primas rule. What's your name? Can you sing?" She chuckled, which is a good sign (I think). "Hi, I'm Amy, and yes I can sing, but I prefer not to in front of crowds. What's a Prima?" I sighed sadly. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. The Primas rule the school, like I said. They're a small group that dominate every main group from inside the drama club. Their leader is Sally Acorn, the girl from earlier. She wants to date Sonic, but he won't let her." "Who's Sonic?" She asked. "Sonic is the captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school. His closest friends are Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Tails, the guy from earlier. He's the one hosting the party and the one you're going to sing with." I said cheerfully.

That got her attention. "Wait, what?! Did you miss the part about me not liking to sing in front of big crowds?!" "No, but you have to do it! Sonic got a dare to sing with a random girl at midnight and look!" I pointed to a clock. "It's 11:59! If Sonic doesn't do his dare, it'll go down in the record books! And if you say no,then Sally will do it with him. That can't happen! Can you please do it just this once?! The future of the school is depending on you!" The clock turned to midnight and I started to push her towards the machine. "Look no time to explain! Just do it! And find me in the chorus room before school." With a final shove, she was on the stage. I then jumped off and used my ears to glide over the crowd. Now to find Sonic and Tails...


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

"Face it Tails. No girl is going to sing with me." I sighed. For the first time ever, I had given up. In 15 minutes, I would be going down in the record books, but not the way I would want to. "Get your head in the game, Sonic! There is a girl out there that is the one! And if you give up, then you'll never meet her! Where's the Sonic the hedgehog I grew up with?!" "He left the building 5 minutes ago." Tails groaned. "Look, either you get on that stage or I will flood your locker everyday for the entire school year." I looked at my friend, shock written on my face. "You wouldn't dare." "I would."

Tails' POV

Cream flew over to us as the clock struck midnight. "Mr. Sonic, there's someone on the karaoke stage waiting for you." "Forget it Cream I'm not getting on that stage." When I looked at her, her ears were red which meant she was going to knock someone out soon . Over the last summer, Sonic had to babysit her because her mother went out of the country the entire summer. She learned how to keep up with Sonic, developed a short temper from Knuckles and learned self-defense from Shadow. I also tutored her so she could be in high school with the rest of us. "SONIC MAURICE THE HEDGEHOG YOU WILL GET ON THAT STAGE WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT! THERE IS A VERY NICE GIRL WAITING FOR YOU AND YOU ARE NOT DISAPPOINTING HER OR EVERYONE AT THIS PARTY!" Cream exploded, pushing Sonic onstage. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I watched Sonic get thrown on stage with a mic in his hand as the music started. "When Cream wants something done, it gets done", I thought smiling.

As the music started, Amy recognized the song as one of her favorites. Sonic stood there like a total idiot, missing every lyric. Amy rolled her eyes and sang Sonic's part perfectly, much to everyone's surprise. Sonic snapped out of his trance in time for the chorus, but had a shaky start, either going to fast or to slow for the music. Sonic finally found his voice and sang the second verse with power, shocking Amy into silence. As Amy finished the song and they looked into each other's eyes, a connection was formed, one easily identified as true love. While everyone was clapping, cheering, etc, there was one thought on Sonic, Tails, and Cream's minds: _She's the one..._

 ** _The song that Amy and Sonic were singing is "Say Something" by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera(?)._**

 ** _UPDATE: I will be going through each part and deleting the song lyrics due to a rule I was unaware of._**


	4. Chapter 3

The first day of school

"Sonic..." The blue hedgehog rolled in his sleep. "5 more minutes ma..." SPLASH! Sonic leaped off of his bed and landed face first on the floor, drenched in cold water. "Tails! What the heck was that for?!" He glared at the snickering fox holding a large, now empty bucket. "Shadow dared me to do it." Tails lied. "No I didn't." Shadow poked his head from the living room. Tails nervously chuckled and took off, grabbing his backpack before racing out the door. "School starts in 30! Don't be late!" Sonic growled, then headed for the shower. "I'll get him back later."

Knock knock knock! "Who could that be this early?" Amy wrapped herself in a pink towel and hurried downstairs to open the door, revealing a familiar young rabbit. As soon as the door opened a sliver, she dashed inside, trembling under the kitchen table. "CLOSE THE DOOR! QUICK!" Amy closed the door, a confused and slightly annoyed look on her face. "Well hello to you, too. I thought I was meeting you at school in the chorus room." "Terribly sorry for the early interruption, but I could use some help and I saw you in your bedroom window." Cream talked quickly with a terrified look on her face. "Woah! Ok, I'll help you. First you need to calm down. Take a deep breath." It took a couple of minutes, but Amy got Cream to stop shaking and to crawl out from under the table. " Now, tell me what happened." Cream thought for a moment before starting to talk. "Well it all started this morning..."

-Flashback-

Cream's POV, This morning, Near the bus stop

I was walking to the bus stop when I heard a shriek. "She did WHAT?!" I easily recognized the voice as Sally's and by the sound of it, she was not happy at all. I peeked around the corner and saw Sally just as I suspected, talking to her best friend, Fiona Fox, who was tied for the biggest jerk in school with her boyfriend, Scourge, also known as the pervert of the school. "Like I said, after you left, Cream hooked up Sonic with some new girl and he did the song with her." Fiona repeated, while muttering about how they didn't sound half bad. Sally squeezed the water bottle in her hand with her cat-like claws (also known as fake nails) causing it to explode and ruin her brand new outfit. "When I get my hands on her and that little pest, they'll regret ever crossing my path." She growled through clenched teeth. I decided then that walking to school would be a better idea. As I turned around and carefully retraced my steps, a pencil dropped out of my backpack and clattered to the floor, capturing the attention of the duo. I mentally cursed and took off, closely followed by the princess and the fox.

-End Flashback-

"And that's how I got here." Cream sighed. Amy gave the rabbit a soft smile. "Now I understand. You can stay here for a bit if you want to and we can be late to school. I'll take the blame since I'll be new and all that stuff." Cream smiled widely, a sure sign that she was back to normal. "You would really do that?! Thank you so much Ms. Amy!" "Anything for a friend. Now, you can watch TV while I finish getting ready. " "Yes, ma'am!" Cream saluted Amy , which caused the two to giggle as Cream headed towards the living room and Amy went upstairs to dry her hair completely and put on her uniform.

Fiona's POV

"Ugh! I can't believe we lost her! How can such a small child be a large nuisance?!" Sally stomped alone the sidewalk, negative energy radiating off her being. "It's alright girl. She's going to be at school and we can get her then." I offered advice to my slightly annoying friend. "Besides, Bunnie and Mina are already at school waiting for us. We can talk strategy and gossip during homeroom. Now come on I'm not going to be late for school cause you have a grudge against a pip squeak."


	5. Chapter 4

Dodgeball Drama

Amy's POV

By the time Cream and I reached school, homeroom was over and the hallways were crowded as everyone tried to get what they needed for their next class. The two of us slipped in and out of the chaos almost effortlessly, racing toward where Cream told me the gym was going to be. Luckily, the locker room was empty and we were changed into our gym clothes before anyone got there. We used the time left over to compare schedules. We were excited to discover our identical electives and lunch times, despite the fact that she was a grade below me.

"We got really lucky, Ms. Amy. Usually, they don't mix grade levels for electives or lunch time." Cream was practically glowing as the students came in one by one. The first person I recognized was Sally (unfortunately), who was dragging Sonic along, yapping about how cute they'd be together. "Think about it Sonic! Our Hollywood shipping name would be... SONALLY!" He wore a weak smile, obviously relieved that she stopped talking. "Well sorry Sal, but this ain't Hollywood. " Sally's face darkened for a split second before it brightened, almost blinding the students around her. "Well then, we'll have to make do with what we've got!" I thought for a split second that I should rescue the poor hedgehog, but images of a mangled water bottle flashed in my mind and the thought was gone as quick as it came. The sound of arguing brought me back to reality as a pair of hedgehogs entered the gym, followed by an echidna chasing a bat and the two-tailed fox from last night, who seemed very stressed.

"What's wrong with them now, Tails?" Tails sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know. Shadow called Silver a 'loner' and a 'weirdo' for not showing up at the party. Silver called him an 'emo' and they just went at it. Rouge probably said something dumb about the Master Emerald that set Knuckles off. You know those two always get on each other's nerves." I raised my eyebrow in interest. And they're supposed to be friends?! I was too distracted to notice Cream heading over to the group, who had gained the attention of the entire class, her ears the shade of a ripe tomato. "I'll take care of them," she muttered darkly.

TWEET! Everyone stopped what they were doing and covered their ears, including me. I always hated the sound of a P.E teacher's whistle. "All right everyone, simmer down. Save it for the court." The teacher had a mischievous grin on his face. "What do you mean by that, Uncle?" All eyes turned to a rabbit sitting next to Sally, wearing a cowboy hat. Once she noticed all the attention was on her, she shot a glare that would silence a rattle snake. "What are y'all lookin' at?!" She growled and immediately all eyes returned to the bunny up front. If looks could kill...

Tails' POV

The coach looked frustrated for a moment. "You are to address me as Coach Beau and Coach Beau ONLY! Am I clear, Rabbot?" Bunnie rolled her eyes and fake saluted him. "Aye aye, Captain." I mentally growled at the laughing group in the back; Those girls really got on my I refocused on Coach Beau, he explained that we were going to play dodgeball. I groaned; Coach might as well paint a giant target on my back. "But wait there's more!" "Let me guess... Boys against girls?" A student in the back asked sarcastically. "Even better. There will be no set teams! Every man-and lady- for themselves." Sally stared at Amy with a grin that rivaled the Grinch's after he stole Christmas. I gulped and I already knew something was about to go very VERY wrong.

Cream's POV

"Cream?" Amy's voice came from my left. I completely forgot she was there. "Yeah Amy?" "I have a bad feeling about this." Coach blew the whistle and we were immediately assaulted by the Primas from all sides. I grabbed Amy and dropped to the floor as the dodgeballs whizzed over our heads. "Yeah. Me too." Switching into training mode, I grabbed a flying dodgeball and hurled it in a random direction. It hit Fiona and Mina in the face before returning to my hand. I smirked. "Boomerang shot. You gotta love it."

We gradually army crawled our way behind the bleachers where Tails and Sonic were waiting. "Nice work, Cream! I see that training is rubbing off on you." My poker face was on, but I was celebrating on the inside. "Sergeant Sonic, do you have any strategies?" Sonic's face grew serious as he thought of ideas. "Specialist Tails come with me. We shall go on the offensive." Tails revealed two dodgeballs wrapped around his tail tips. "I snuck these from Shadow and Silver. Will these help?" Sonic beamed. "Good stuff, Tails! You'll be a Corporal in no time!" Sonic took one of the balls for himself and cleared his throat, becoming serious once more. "Specialist Cream, stay here and protect Private Amy. If any of those Divas attack, do not retaliate. Stay calm and move out. You know where all our bases are. Do not attack them without me there." I nodded; the assignment seemed simple enough. "Everyone understand their assignment?"

"What's my assignment?" Three heads turned towards the pink female hedgehog, who looked as determined as us. Sonic lifted her face so their eyes met. "You? Well, you stay here with Cream so that pretty face of yours doesn't get messed up." Her entire face reddened as she pushed Sonic away. "I can take care of myself." He seemed hurt. "I don't think you're defenseless. I just don't want you getting hurt by Sally and her brainless bozos." I smiled and looked at Tails. "Be careful out there." He nodded. A bang came from the other side and Sally and Bunnie popped their heads over the top, dodgeballs at the ready. "Found you!" "SCATTER!"

Sonic's POV

I saw Tails behind me as the girls darted the other way with the Diva Duo behind them. I hope Cream keeps Amy safe. I don't know what I'll do if her lovely face gets smashed... her green eyes that sparkle like the master emerald, her cherry lips that light up my day when she smiles, oh what I wouldn't give for one kiss- "GET DOWN!" My lovely thoughts were interrupted when Tails dragged me to the floor. "Hey! What was that-?!" Zoom! A dodgeball flew right over our heads, bounced off the nearby wall and right into the hands of Mr. Grinch himself, Scourge the Hedgehog. I growled; How dare he ruin my lovely, appropriate thoughts about Amy! Wait...why was I thinking about her in the first place? Do I like her? But I just met her! SMACK! I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Tails nail Scourge in the face. My smile grew wider as I saw a small, white object fall to the ground: one of Scourge's canines. I picked it up, thinking to myself how revenge is so very sweet. "Nice shot Tails!" He gave me a thumbs-up in response, then pointed to a far corner of the classroom. Cream and Amy were cornered by Sally and Bunnie, who had taken Cream's dodgeball.

Narrator's POV

"I won't let you hurt her, Sally!" Cream's ears were pink, which means she was annoyed, but not fully angry yet. "Oh how pathetic, the little twerp is trying to protect her little friend." Sally spoke directly in Cream's face, making Cream flinch and Sally's devilish grin grew ever wider. Cream then smirked and wrinkled her nose. "Ew Sally! You seriously need a breath mint. No wonder no one dates you." Amy soon caught on, a grin forming. "And what's that smell? Motor oil and skunk spray? Disgusting!" Bunnie was furious; you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "Why I never-?!" "Never what, Bunnie? Never been insulted before? Well get used to it, cause Sally's reign of terror has lasted long enough. Now that I'm in high school, things are going to start to change around here." Sally was ticked. "You'll never get away with it. You don't have the strength." Cream fired back. "You're right, I don't. But, I know two boys who do. NOW SONIC!" Sally and Bunnie turned around when they heard Sonic's name, only to get dodgeballs fired at their faces from a close range. Sally's scream could be heard from down the hall, where classes were letting out.

"Cream dashed out of the gym, with Amy close behind. "Let's book it, Amy. We need to find good seats if we're going to survive the next class." Amy was confused. "What's so important about Music class?" Cream looked worried. "There are only 4 non-Primas in that class. If we don't get the back 4 seats, were gonna be tormented all year long." Not far behind then, Sally had an ice pack on her nose, which had swelled up after that dodgeball to the face. "I can't believe Sonic did that!" Mina was cheering up Sally. "Don't worry, Sal. Our next class is Music, remember? Those losers are outnumbered. They don't stand a chance against us." Sally's expression brightened and that familiar grin formed. "You're right, Mina. They'll regret ever getting on my bad side. "


	6. Chapter 5

Musical Mayhem

Amy's POV

Me and Cream raced into the classroom with the Primas hot on our heels. The other two 'non-Primas' were already in the classroom, seated in the back. One of the girls was a purple cat with a red gem in the center of her forehead. The other girl was a brown lynx with black eartips. We took our seats in the back, and Cream stuck her foot out in a millisecond, tripping Sally and getting her outfit dirty. Of course, she had to make a big deal out of it, but the teacher saw through her lies.

"Have a seat Ms. Acorn, or you'll be the one in detention." The four of us had a mini giggle fit as Sally took her seat, shooting a glare at us as she did so. "I'm Blaze and this is Nicole." The cat spoke, introducing us to her and her friend. Cream waved at Nicole as I shook hands with Blaze. "I'm Amy Rose, but just Amy is fine. This is-" "Cream. Yeah I know. We bumped into each other a few times over the summer." She thought for a second. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I saw you at all over the summer. Are you new here?" "Yeah. I-"

"Good morning, class." The teacher interrupted our conversation. " I will be your music teacher. Today, you will present your Summer Singing Selections for your first test grade." I broke out in a nervous sweat; I never got the assignment! "Excuse me, ma'am, but we have a new student! Amy never got the assignment!" Cream's voice broke through my panicked thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here today." Why wouldn't I be here? "It's alright, but may I please get an extension on the assignment?" "Of course sweetie. How does a week sound?" I smiled. "That sounds great. Thank you!" This teacher is very nice! I gave a thumbs up to Cream, who smiled in response.

Suddenly the door swung open and a blue blur rushed in the room and stood in the back. "Mr. Sonic, this is not a good way to start off your year." The teacher frowned at his tardyness and he smiled nervously.

Sonic's POV

I scanned the classroom for familiar faces, finding Mina, Sally, Cream and Amy. Tails, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Rouge came running in shortly after me. The teacher crossed her arms, obviously annoyed with the interruption. "Excuse me, but you are not on my roster. Why are you in my classroom?" Knuckles gasped for air and leaned on the wall for support. "Last...minute...change,principal...switched us...from...Health class." Half of the class paled; Eggman's Health class was a first day of school nightmare. The teacher seemed shocked for a moment before she nodded her head and told us that we had about a summer assignment. We got a week to do it and it was our first grade. Seems easy enough. While I was thinking of songs to do Sally, Mina and Julie-Su walked up front and performed a song called "Under Our Spell". I hate to admit it, but they were pretty good. The teacher gave them an 85 for being out of tune in some spots. Sally was not happy about that.

Next up, two people who the teacher says are named Blaze and Nicole. They performed a cute little song called "Follow Me" with Cream. They were awesome and got a 100. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tails wink at Cream as she sat down. Her face and ear tips flushed pink as Blaze and Nicole teased her about having a the bell rang and we filed into our next class. Knuckles told me to meet him after school in "our usual spot" to pick a song to perform. An idea flashed my mind and I ran to my next class, praying that it was with the "flower girl" as I liked to call her.


	7. Chapter 6

The Psycho Sisters

Amy's POV

 _Note to self: Watch out for Primas._

It isn't even the end of the day and my locker had a threatening note attached to the front. When I went to get my notebooks for my next two classes and my lunch purse, the note fell off the front of the locker and onto the floor face up.

 ** _STAY AWAY FROM SONIC_**  
 ** _-Sally_**

"How could she have the nerve to do that?!" The note turned to ashes in Blaze's palm as I walked to biology. Blaze is also in my geometry class and has quickly become my closest friend. Obviously she wasn't thrilled about Sally's threat, but I quickly learned that she showed her emotions more than the average teenager

"Miss Blaze, please calm down. I don't want you to start any trouble." Cream, the sweet one, hugged her biology 1 and algebra 1 books as she walked next to Blaze. Being the youngest, she is usually calm during Sally encounters, but can be scary when pushed past her limit.

"Cream's right, Blaze. You need to calm down. Sally wants us to get all twisted up in knots like that." Nicole is the smartest one and has chemistry and algebra 2 for her classes. The chemistry lab was next to the biology class, so she still walked with us.

"Blaze, have you seen Marine or Sticks yet?" Cream looked at Blaze, who shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. I haven't seen them yet." I was about to ask who they were, when a blur of orange and black crashed into Blaze and Cream. They went crashing to the floor, their books falling a few feet ahead of them.

I raced to Cream's side since Nicole was already at Blaze's. I handed her books to her, which she took thankfully.

Blaze's POV

"Not again guys..." I groaned at Sticks and Marine, who were still on the floor. Marine, the younger orange and black animal, smiled sheepishly. "We're awful sorry Blaze. We just came from PE. Charmy and Espio wouldn't leave us alone. We had to run for it, or we'd go completely bonkers! " Sticks nodded. "We didn't mean any trouble." _This time,_ I added in my mind.

"Blaze?" Amy's voice caught my attention. I forgot she was there for a minute. "Oh sorry Amy. This is Sticks and Marine. Sticks and Marine, this is Amy. She's new. " As I turned to Sticks I was surprised to see her boomerang inches away from Amy's nose.

"Are you with Sally?! I swear you can't trust anybody in this school. Spies are everywhere! " Gently, I lowered the weapon. "Amy is not with Sally, Sticks. You can trust her. " Marine put her hands on her hips. "You mean like Sticks trusted Sonia? Look what happened because of that." The hallway got significantly warmer and I approached Marine so we we're nose to nose. "You should keep your nose out of people's business." Sticks ripped me away from Marine. **_"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!"_**

"Ring! The bell rang ,meaning two minutes before class started. "We'll finish this later." Sticks took off towards the English classrooms. "Yeah. This isn't over. Not by a long shot. " Marine ran after her sister.

-time skip to after class -

Cream's POV

Amy and I were talking about biology class. "Can you believe Sonic and Tails are in most of our classes? What luck! " Amy shrugged. "Yeah, but so is Sally. By the way, what was with Blaze lashing out at Sticks and Marine earlier? "

I sighed. "Well first, Sticks and Marine are sisters. " Amy looked shocked. "Wait, what?!" "Please let me finish. Their sisters and Sticks is super paranoid about everything, especially if it effects Marine. Last year, Sonic's brother Manic and sister Sonia went here. Sticks was Sonia's best friend. With me and Marine in 8th grade, Sticks only had two close friends: Blaze and Sonia. The problem was that Manic was the second biggest player in the school. He broke Blaze's heart in front of the entire grade at the same time Sonia revealed she was with Sally's group. Sonic forced them to transfer, but the two haven't been the same since. I guess with Sally's threat earlier, Blaze couldn't take the pressure."

Amy looked very confused . "I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to know this. You are the key to defeating Sally and eliminating all evil from the school. I saw you sing at the party and Blaze and I want you to do the school talent show. Sally has won it the past two years and she won the one at our middle school 7th and 8th grade." The warning bell started ringing and I picked up my pace."I gotta go to Algebra 1. Please think about it. Auditions are at the end of the month. I'll see you at lunch." I waved to Amy, then ran to Mrs. Rosie's class. Hopefully, she says yes.


	8. Chapter 7

Because I see other people doing this, I will reply to reviews before each chapter.

Chapter 1 Review: Makise no Yaoi (Guest)- Thanks, I guess? (I had to look up what the words meant )

Chapter 6 Review: Alice (Guest)- Thanks Alice! Hope your stories are doing well!

And now... on with the story! ^•^

* * *

Chapter 7: Reflections

Amy's POV

Cream's suggestion still rang in my mind as I completed the geometry pre-assessment. High school talent show,huh?...

"That's tons of fun!" "Woah!" I almost fell out of my chair. The person beside me, a girl, giggled. _Did I say that out loud?_ "You scared me... Sticks?" It took me a moment to recognize the badger from earlier. "That's me!" Her smile was so wide I couldn't help but smile back. That was, until I heard someone laughing in the back of the room. Sally. I was less than thrilled to hear her laughing out loud with Fiona about something I will never understand. Mina was surprisingly silent, but an elbow to the side from Fiona and a glare from Sally changed that.

"Man what a bunch of jerks! " My head turned back to see Sticks seething with anger. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "I'd pay good money to see them get put in their place just once." As if a switch flipped in her brain, Sticks was hyper once again, explaining the rules to audition for the talent show and how bands usually don't make it past auditions. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of face. _Did she expect me to be in a band?_

Sonic's POV

"Psst! Yo Amy!" She turned around and I instantly got lost in those eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes that sparkled like emeralds... "Oh, hey Sonic. What's up?" That voice, so angelic. It took all of my willpower not to jump up and kiss her on the spot.

 _ **... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!**_

 _Play it cool, Sonic. Make her fall for you..._ "Nothing much. Hey, I've got an idea for my music assignment and I want you to hear it before I show the teacher." "Okay. Meet you in the music room after school?" "How about we go during lunch instead?" She smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The lunch bell rang and I jumped up, offering her my hand. She took it, a slight blush scattered across her cheeks. I grinned, making her blush darken. "Ready to go?" She nodded and I dashed out of the room, barely hearing her scream over the wind rushing in my ears. I sighed. Feels good to go fast.

We arrived in the music room and the teacher nodded at me. Apparently she put my interruption from earlier behind her. Anyways, I practically dragged Amy to the piano where I played some warm up notes, then got straight to the song. It was a favorite of mine, and I prefer the acoustic version, but my guitar is at home. Amy smiled, instantly recognizing the tune as Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. At the end of the song, Amy smiled wide and half hugged, half tackled me. I winced, but that quickly turned into a satisfied sigh. I could get used to this...

Mina's POV

I was there. At the party, in music class and in geometry, but I never say a thing. Now I'm here in, in the back of the music room, wearing a black hoodie, and eating my lunch in silence. Fiona and Sally never notice that I'm gone, they're too busy picking on their victims. They just use me for my voice and smarts. They know it, I know it, too, but where else can I go? Even if I were to leave their group, who would take one of Sally's former minions into theirs? No one and they know that too. I was stuck with them, like it or not.

But hearing Amy and Sonic sing together gave me hope. Maybe, just maybe they'll accept me. I was about to get up and head over there when Rouge flew past my hiding spot, her phone nearly falling out of her pocket. I duck down at the last second and sigh, my confidence disappearing. So I sang, and although I knew no one would hear me, maybe someday someone will. Then, everything will change.

* * *

Sonic sang "Mirrors", which belongs to Justin Timberlake

Mina sang"Reflection" from the movie Milan, which is owned by Disney. Fun Fact: Christina Aguilera actually has the rights to the full version of the song.

Author's Note: Well, I'm in high school (9th grade) and I'm supposed to be doing homework, but I have a rather short attention span, so here I am with a brand new chapter! :D Poor Mina… will anybody help her? We'll find out (hopefully) in the next chapter! Until then, Read and Review, Please and Thank You!

* * *

Update: I am starting on Chapter 8 today. I apologize for not updating sooner. I blame it on a lack of ideas.


	9. Chapter 8

I have already responded to Space Mercutio's review via PM.

And now, on with the story! :D

* * *

Chapter 8: Piko-Piko Power

Mina's POV

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I threw away my trash, and waved goodbye to the music teacher as I headed my last class: study hour. I blended into the crowd, making sure my hoodie was up and concealing my hair as I kept my eyes glued to the floor. Walking quickly, I hugged my songbook close to my chest and tried my hardest to repel any attention drawn to me. It's the first week of school, so there's no homework that needs to be completed and no tests to study for. Instead, I decided to work on songs for the talent show in the library. This year, the music teacher is letting me audition by myself since for the past few years, Sally has dominated the talent show with her group, the Diamonds. I was always forced to write songs for the group and run technical support.

But not this year. This year, everything changes. I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but I truly believe something big is going to happen. As I was daydreaming about the show, I bumped into someone, dropping my songbook to the floor. The person turned out to be a senior and boy, was he not happy that I bumped into him. Before I could protest, his friends surrounded me, and one of them snatched my songbook off the floor. The group started playing monkey in the middle with it, and guess who the monkey was.

"Hey! Give it back!" The alpha male laughed, which caused his friends to laugh as well. "No way freshmeat, this is too much fun!" I was appalled. I'm a sophomore, I mentally screamed at them. Was I really that short? "Come on guys, cut it out! Don't you have class right now?" He looked at me with an expression that reads "You're kidding, right?" "We're ditching, duh!" One of his friends answered for him and I groaned. Why does this happen to me?...

Cream's POV

"So then I said that's not actual cheese, his NAME is Cheese!" I was walking down the hallway with Amy, Marine and Tails and telling them the story of how Big almost ate Cheese. It was our study hour, so we could wander around school as we pleased. Plus, I owed Amy an official tour of the school. Anyways, we turned the corner and we were all laughing when we saw a group of students playing hot potato in the middle of the hallway. We inched closer and discovered that the students were male seniors and the person in the middle of the circle was none other than Mina Mongoose. She looked terrified and I almost felt bad for her, when I remembered that she worked for Sally.

Before I could blink, Amy was running up to them, hopping mad. Get it? Hopping? Because I'm a rabbit? Anyways, Amy stomped up to them and I sensed a dark aura surrounding her. Immediately, I knew something was about to go down. "Hey dumbbells!" The boys stopped what they were doing and turned to Amy, glaring. "What do you want, little girl?" She smirked, and my eyes widened as a large hammer appeared in her hands.

"I'm going to give you a fair warning." She swung wildly at the closest locker and demolished it. The door bended in a perfect 90 degree angle and the the lock came flying off. I'm glad that's not mine. The boys' jaws dropped so low I thought they were dislocated. While they were in shock, Amy snapped her fingers and made the mallet disappear. She then strolled up to the boy who had Mina's belonging and snatched it right out of his hands.

After she guided Mina to where we were standing, she stared down the group, hands on her hips. "Now boys, unless you want to feel the wrath of my hammer, I suggest you do not get on my bad side. That means no more picking on my friends, or anyone else for that matter. Am I understood?" All of the boys shook their heads, too stunned to speak. Amy smiled. "Good. Now get to class." Just like that, the trance was broken and the boys bolted down the hallway like they just saw a ghost.

Marine's POV

I was so awe struck by Amy's actions, that I was in a dazed state. Did that really happen? Am I dreaming? "So what do you think, Marine?" I snapped out of my daydream to see Amy, Cream, Tails and Mina staring at me. "What do I think about what?" Cream and Tails groaned while I mentally tried to guess what they were talking about. I was well known for my super short attention span and scatterbrain. It's a miracle I actually graduated middle school on time.

"Should we form a band and audition for the talent show?" I nodded my head. Sounds good to me. "Is Mina going to be with us?" I knew she was with Sally's crew, but she seemed like the misguided type. All eyes turned to her awaiting her response. She hesitated before nodding, which earned a cheer from me. "ALright, then! Welcome aboard, Mina! How about everyone meets outside tomorrow during lunch? We'll decide who does what and pick a song for the auditions. Tails can bring the guys cause as much as I'd love an all girl group, we're going to need all the help we can get to take down Sally."

Everybody nodded and I could tell Cream was impressed with the way I took charge. Well, I do have to carry my own weight. Mina checked her phone. "The bell will ring in 3...2...1..." The bell rang on cue and we followed the students spilling out on the sidewalks and searching for their buses. I waved goodbye and grabbed my skateboard from the Bikes n' Boards Room. I noticed Sticks' board was already missing, so I knew Sticks will meet me at home. I recapped the past hour's events and smiled as I did tricks down the sidewalk. This year, Sally's reign of terror will end once and for all.


End file.
